Superman's Identity
by annie6857
Summary: I am going back and revising some of the earlier chapters. I am still going to update with new chapters. So continue to review and read!
1. Chapter One  Revised

-1**This is my first fan fic and it is a sequel to Superman Returns. I do not have any rights to Superman Returns that belongs to the creators of the movie. I am merely borrowing there characters.**

Lois was happy because she hadn't lost Superman and her son would eventually be able

to know his true father. Richard had said he understood that she still loved Superman,

and maybe in different world Lois could have had a lasting relationship with Richard .

As Lois finished getting ready to go to work she realized she hadn't seen Clark since

Superman was in the hospital. She hoped he was fine and hadn't gotten hurt in the uproar

of the past few days.

**Clark POV**

Clark couldn't get over the fact he was a father. He was still debating on how to tell Lois

that he the very dorky best friend was in fact Superman. It still surprised him that no one

had yet put two and two together especially after his hospitalization. There was still one

thing that bothered Clark what had become of Lex. Clark made his way to the Daily

Planet whose globe had yet to be reinstalled.

**Regular POV**

As Lois made her way to the elevator she saw the familiar form of Clark Kent making his

way there as well.

"Good morning, Clark. It's great to see you," Lois said as she entered the elevator with

Clark.

" You too Lois. Have you happened to hear anything about Lex since the whole trying to

take over the world debacle?" Clark questioned Lois at the same time wanting to tell her

the truth.

It was sometimes hard to remember that Lois saw Clark and Superman as two different

people when he saw them as just himself.

**That is all for now do u like? Please comment!**

**Love **

**annie6857**


	2. Chapter Two Revised

**Well here is the new chapter! I love writing and hearing from people. Here we go.**

"I haven't heard anything which isn't always a good thing. Did you know Superman is

okay?" Lois questioned as she and Clark rode the elevator to their floor.

"Yeah, I saw the news. I think …..," Clark was stopped as the elevator dinged their

arrival on the floor.

Clark and Lois were immediately bumped into the overzealous photographer, Jimmy

Olsen. "Mr. Kent, Miss Lane its good to see you! The chief wants both of you in his

office ASAP."

We need that copy now, Lionel, not tomorrow!, " the Chief or Perry White barked into

the phone as Lois and Clark entered. Perry motioned for them to take a seat . "Yes,

Lionel. Thanks." Chief said then addressed Lois and Clark, " He is the best damn printer

in town but he knows which makes him a pain in the ass. Now I need the two of you to

cover how Superman recovering and where in the world is Lex Luthor. Take Jimmy with

you. He is so hyper because of the last few days and I think you are the only to can handle

Jimmy right now without killing him.

"Lois, were do think we should start ? The hospital or try and find out more about that

the freaky occurrences that caused the Man of Steel to get hurt." Clark questioned Lois

not knowing how she wanted to handle this story .

Clark thought this story would definitely leave people asking more questions than answer

them.

" I don't know I guess I'd say start with Superman, but I have no clue where to look

for him." Lois said as took her seat at her desk.

"Superman has a tendency to show up when he's needed," Clark said knowing he have to

find a way for Lois to get a interview soon, but he also wanted to know how Lex got a

hold of that kryptonite.

"Lois, isn't Kryptonite the only thing that can hurt Superman so that island Lex was

trying to make probably had Kryptonite mixed in it somehow. How do you think Lex got

his hands on it? It is not just lying around."

" You're right Clark. Do you remember that burglary that

Superman missed right before this whole thing happened? Maybe Lex had something to

do with it. The museum had motor rocks on display . I think we should start there." Lois

replied while picking up her coat and purse. Clark called to Jimmy to come along.

**This is it for now. Thanks for the reviews and the Lois and Superman moment will be in the next chapter.**

**Love**

**Annie6857 J**


	3. Chapter Three

-1A/N: I appreciate your comments but I am still learning how to upload and I have new compute software. I had Ch.2 Triple spaced, but it didn't appear that way when I uploaded it. Any help in this area will be appreciated. I would say that it now on to the real reason you are reading this for the story.

"My name is Lois Lane, this is my partner, Clark Kent and our photographer,

Jimmy Olsen. We're doing an article for the Daily Planet and were

wondering if you could put in touch with someone we

could talk to about the break in a few days ago." Lois asked the small

brunette behind the Information counter.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Downing, our curator, who would have been in charge of

filing the theft report, was seriously injured in the earthquake three days

ago. No one will able to give very good information for the theft as no one

else was notified till after the police were finished with the scene."

Clark could see Lois disappoint when idea hit him which he quickly voiced, "

Do you happen to know if Mr. Downing would able to have visitors at the

hospital? We could always go there to ask him about the theft."

" I think so and I know he is at Metropolis General. I'm sure you could get

his room number from the information desk. His full name is Robert Downing

and I believe he is on the Recovery floor. Tell him Laura Lee sent you." the

small brunette said then helped someone who couldn't find the bathroom.

"Thank you," Lois and Clark both called over their shoulders at the same

time as they made their way out the door.

" I really need to get back to the Daily Planet I have some negatives from

Big Incidence to develop. Do you mind if I leave the two of you to go

interview Mr. Downing alone?" Jimmy asked hesitantly looking from Lois to

Clark and back again.

"Yeah, Jimmy, it'll be fine. Clark and I can handle the interview. See ya when

we get back to the office." Lois said while to whistle for a cab which kept

coming out as soft squeak.

" See you, Jimmy," Clark said then blew one of supersonic whistles. A line of

yellow taxi cabs stood at attention waiting for passengers.

Lois glanced at Clark remembering the last time he had whistled like that

when she was so confused about Superman. The state of their relationship

was still uncertain and she had to really talk to Superman abut it. She hoped

he show up soon. Lois was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even

notice that they had arrived at the hospital.

**Sorry I didn't get to the Superman and Lois scene but this chapter went a different way then I thought it would at first. Review please. Your reviews are really helpful to me and I like to know people like or even dislike my story that is the only way they'll get better.**

**Love,**

**annie6857 :p **


	4. Chapter Four

-1**Well here is chapter four. I have decided I definitely going to continue writing this story BUT I won't post the next chapter unless I have at least 5 more reviews. Thanks to those who have commented so far.**

**As Clark and Lois entered Metropolis General, Lois noticed the hospital seemed a little **

**crowded. Lois knew she hadn't really been pay attention when she and Jason had been **

**her to see Superman. Clark made his way to the elevators and found the Recovery **

**floor on the register. **

**" It is on the 4th floor, Clark said to Lois noticing she had been really spacey **

**since Jimmy had left them earlier. "Lois, are you sure you want to do the interview **

**right now?"**

**"Yeah, it is fine that we do it right now. Why did you ask?" Lois said then as **

**soon as the words were at of her mouth she realized maybe Clark didn't want to right **

**now because of reasons of his own.**

**"You just look a little preoccupied….," Clark was interrupted by the ding of the**

**elevator. **

**Lois took the lead to the nurses desk and smiled as she asked, "Can you tell me what room, Mr. Robert Downing is in?"**

"**Sure, he is in room 23A," the nurse said and pointed to the hallway on her right, "It'll **

**be on your left."**

"**Thanks. Clark, do you want to take notes or do the interview," Lois asked assuming **

**Clark would probably want to take note. Clark seemed sort of shy to Lois especially **

**since he had come back from his hiatus speaking of which she still hadn't asked him **

**were he went yet.**

" **Lois, I'd rather interview him if that's okay with you." Clark was slightly amused with **

**Lois's taken back and at her nod he entered the hospital room.**

**Nothing could really prepare Lois and Clark for the sight which greeted them. **

**Mr. Downing looked like a mummy from the museum he worked at instead of the **

**curator.**

**Clark was the first to find his voice, "Mr. Downing?"**

**A somewhat muffled yes answered Clark so he continued, "My name is Clark Kent and **

**this is my partner, Lois Lane, we're from the Daily Planet. We'd like to ask you some **

**questions about the theft at your work."**

"**Would mind coming back tomorrow because they will have removed my head bandages **

**it will be easier for me to talk to you," came Mr. Downing's muffled reply.**

**" That would be fine. Would ten o'clock be okay?" Lois said feeling sympathetic **

**towards the poor man. A slight nod was her reply.**

**As Lois and Clark left the room Clark noticed Mr. Downing's room was empty of **

**flowers, balloons or even get well cards. Clark musings were interrupted by Lois and his **

**grumbling stomachs.**

**With a laugh Clark said, " That I think is our sign to get something to eat," **

**glancing at his watch he was shocked to find it was already after noon, " How about I **

**go pick up some food and meet you back at the Planet?"**

**" Great, just pick me a salad from where ever you go," Lois said slightly excited **

**that maybe Superman would make an appearance in Clark's absence **

**As Lois sat down in her waiting cab, Clark started of on foot toward a **

**restaurant. As soon as Clark had picked up the food 15 minutes later he raced into **

**alley, changed, and quickly flew to the Dailey Planet. Seeing Lois on the roof as he'd**

**hoped to find her he quickly stowed his bag of food behind a heater chimney and **

**landed a few feet away from Lois who had yet to notice him.**

**Unfourtnately for him she wasn't trying to let a cigeratte so he settled for the **

**old fashioned cough. Lois jumped at the noise, but smiled as soon as she saw who had **

**coughed. Lois was surprised to find herself a little nervous at seeing the Man of Steel.**

"**Lois, it is good to see and I think we have a lot to talk about, but the roof of the **

**Daily Planet probably isn't the best place to dicuss it." Superman said knowing Lois and **

**his taking was getting cold and thinking of all the places for a superhero and the**

**mother of that superhero's child to discuss that the Daily Planet's roof seemed the**

**worse.**

**" I guess you're right. How about you come to my house around 9ish. Jason **

**should be and bed," Lois said realizing Clark was probably back with their lunch. **

**That is it for now. Do ya like ? Review so you can know what happens next. Critical comments are welcome they help me write better.**

**Love,**

**Mollie**


	5. Chapter Five

-1Hello, I am going to add the next chapter even if I didn't get the reviews I wanted. That doesn't mean u guys are off the hook for reviewing. It just means I am home sick from school today and bored.

Lois slowly made her way to desk and wondered just what Superman

and she would talk about beside the obvious. Clark had returned since

her trip to the roof with their lunch.

"Lois, I brought you salad and sorry it took so long but traffic

was a nightmare," Clark said then noticed that his shirt wasn't tucked

in.

Lois had noticed the same thing but chose not comment on

Clark's untidiness which seemed vastly out of character. Lois sat at her

desk to eat her lunch when extremely elated Jimmy came barreling

over to Clark.

"Hey Clark, could I talk to you for minute about ….," Jimmy as

thought thinking of a reason for his happiness, " a girl I like who keeps

ignoring me in the hallway?"

Lois couldn't help but snort at Jimmy asking Clark Kent of all

people for relationship advice for as long as she had known Clark he

had never gone out on a date. Clark seemed to be as surprised by

Jimmy's request as Lois but nodded his head and followed Jimmy out

to the hallway.

"Clark I who you are," Jimmy Olsen had just said the last Clark

thought he would ever hear come out of Jimmy's mouth.

"Of course you do, Jimmy, we've worked together for a long time

now," Clark said knowing this was a sad attempt at hoping Jimmy

wasn't talking about his true secret identity.

"No, Clark I mean I know you're Superman," Jimmy said this in a

very excited whisper.

"Jimmy did you hit your head or have been inhaling way to many

fumes from the dark room? It's me plain old clumsy Clark. I grew up in

Smallville, Kansas on a farm." Clark said all this hoping to dissuaded

Jimmy from the truth that could end up destroying everything Clark

had worked so hard to keep secret.

" Look, Clark, I know you're Superman. Your secret's safe with

me." Jimmy said then patted Clark on the back and left.

Clark stared at Jimmy's retreating back thinking Jimmy I trust

you but you've just put herself in a lot of danger. At that moment

Lois decided to make an appearance, "Did you help Jimmy with his girl

problems?"

" I don't think I did I might have made it worse," Clark said as thought

about what he was going to do next.

" I'm sure Jimmy will do the right thing," Lois said trying to cheer

up her melcanloy partner.

"I hope you're right Lois," Clark said then walked back to his

desk leaving Lois staring at his retreating back.

Lois ran to catch up with Clark to tell him what she had just

learned.

"Clark, the museum just called to tell us they have video from the

night of the break-in. I guess the police just returned it and Laura thou

ght we might want to take a look. Do want to go over pick it with me?"

Lois asked wanting to get Clark's mind of Jimmy's girl problem.

"Sure," Clark answered halfheartedly.

Lois noticed Clark was distracted the whole way to museum what

she didn't know was Clark was thinking back to his childhood in

Kansas.

Flashback

"Clark," Martha Kent called from the front porch of an old

farmhouse. "Where is off to now? Lana, I'm sure he'll be here in a

second. Why don't you come for a glass of lemonade while we wait."

Clark had heard his mother call and was making his way back

from the back of the barn when he heard of the voice of girlfriend Lana

Lane. He smiled and made his way as fast he could to the porch

without using his powers.

"Well, Lana what bring you over here so early in the morning on

a Saturday?" his mom was asking as he entered the large airy kitchen.

" Clark Kent, Earth to Clark," brought Clark out of his trip down

memory lane.

"We're here," Lois said and got out of the cab with Clark right be hind her.

"Laura said she'd have the tape at the Information desk for us," Lois

said as they entered the museum.

That is all folks. Please comment for more. At least 5 more to continue.

Love

annie6857


	6. Chapter Six

-1**Well I know it is early but I decided to go ahead and update. I want thank people who have reviewed so far. Grammar is my weak point and I apologize. This is my first fan fic so I will try and go into more depth. Now to the story**

"Miss Lane and Mr. Kent, it is good to see you again. Here is the video.

Where able to talk to Mr. Downing?" Laura asked the two reporters.

"No, he asked that we come back tomorrow so he'll be able to

talk clearer without his head bandages," Lois answered and made to

leave when Clark started to speak.

"Laura, is Mr. Downing well liked? I noticed when Lois and I

were in his hospital room that there weren't any get well cards,

balloons or flowers."

Laura seemed to hesitate to before answering, "Mr. Downing is

a recluse. He does a good job, but you never get to know him.

Everyone feels bad for what happened to him; just don't know how

to approach him."

"Thanks, Laura. If you find anything else about the burglary be

sure and call us," Clark said and turned to leave with Lois.

"Clark would you mind if we walked back to the Planet?" Lois

questioned while thinking its only a couple blocks.

"Sure, are you tired of riding in cabs?" Clark said with a slight

chuckle knowing that if you lived in Metropolis the only effective way to

get around is by cab or feet.

"Yeah, I guess, but I think I need the fresh air. We haven't really

talked much since the Incident." Lois said hoping to talk to her partner

about his insight into Superman and find out what happened to him

when he was MIA.

"Well, there isn't much to talk about. I got hurt during the

Incident and was the hospital for a couple days with minor injuries."

Clark quickly rushed over his words believing that Lois would not see

the coincidences between himself and Superman.

"Wow! What happened to you for you to end up in the hospital? "

Lois asked feeling bad that she hadn't known or even thought to look

for him. She had been so preoccupied with Superman that wasn't a

good enough excuse to not know what was going on with one of her

best friends.

" I was trying to help a family that was trapped and I fell. Hit my

head and was knocked unconscious. Woke up in the hospital and

stayed for a couple days so they could run tests." Clark said thinking

that in way what he said wasn't completely untrue. He had been

helping a family, Lois' , and was even knock into a kryptonite coma.

" I'm so sorry, Clark, I should have come and saw you. Do you

feel okay now? I can't believe how caught I've been in my own little

world." Lois said feeling insensitive.

"It's okay, Lois. No one knew I was in the hospital because I

asked that it be kept quite. I know you were busy worrying about

Superman," Clark said while mentally berating himself for even

mentioning his alter ego. The last thing he need was for Lois

to start putting two and two together.

"Clark, that may be true, but that doesn't give me an excuse for

not keeping up with you, one of my best friends and my partner. You

were right by the way about Superman. He did know how to say

goodbye. Thank you for helping me to understand. Speaking of

goodbyes I still haven't asked you were you went on your hiatus."

Lois said as she and Clark entered the double doors of the Daily

Planet.

" I didn't do anything that interesting, " Clark said while mentally

adding only went to see if my home planet still exists.

"Oh, well why don't we get together on … Friday for dinner and

really try and catch up. Jason seems to like you and would probably

enjoy the male company." Lois said realizing the world did not revolve

around her and her problems.

"That sounds fine, but don't you have to pick Jason from school

about now," Clark replied as noticed the clock in the bull pen said

3:15.

"Oh, crap! I can't believe I'm late again." Lois practically

screeched as she started toward the elevator. "Bye, Clark." She

called over her shoulder.

**I am done with this chapter. What do you think? Comment and review so I can know what I**'m doing right or wrong.

Love

annie6857


	7. Chapter Seven

-1**Hello, I'm back because I'm bored. **

"Jason, I'm so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time with this new

story. How was your day, hon.?" Lois said in huff as Jason got into the

car.

"Nothing really, mom. What's for dinner?" Jason replied not

really wanting to go into the fact he accidentally shoved a annoying bully

through a wall today.

" I don't know what would you like?" Lois asked as she got onto

the highway towards their home.

"Hamburgers sound good," Jason said trying to only say as little

as possible knowing his mom was good at putting stuff together.

" What about McD's?" Lois said wondering at Jason's short

answers as he usually was quite talkative.

"Sure, Mom, do you mind if I take a nap?" Jason said and closed

his eyes.

"Fine, do you want your usual?" Lois said worrying he might be

coming down with something.

Later on

Lois had just tucked Jason into bed and was sitting on the front

porch relaxing. When she what could've been a plane or maybe a bird,

no it was just Superman.

"Hi, Lois. Glad to see you're not smoking again," Superman said

as he landed next to Lois.

"No, I think I'm cured of that." Lois said noticing the awkward

silence that followed.

"How's Jason?" Superman said wanting to try and get this

conversation on track.

" I don't know. He has been acting kind of strange since he got

home tonight," Lois told Superman.

" That doesn't sound good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Superman said trying to slip into being a father.

" I don't think so. Jason will talk about when he's ready. Was

your day busy?" Lois asked then thought how corny that sounded.

"Not really. Just the usually. " Superman said not knowing what

to say.

At that moment Superman unfortunately picked up a police

bulletin on a burglary.

"I'm sorry, Lois, but I have to go. A store is being burglarized."

Superman said and started to leave.

"Bye, Superman," Lois said wishing he could have stayed longer

to talk, but that was the case of having a son with Superman.

The Next Day

Lois had just entered the office when she noticed a very tired

looking Clark.

"Clark, are you feeling okay," Lois asked.

" Just sleepy. I had a hardy time getting to sleep and staying

that way last night." Clark said remembering the dream that had kept

him up.

Dream

"What bring you here so early in the morning on a Saturday, Lana?"

Martha asked as Clark entered the room.

"Clark, I think I'll let you and Lana talk here in the kitchen and

go out and feed the chickens," Martha said and made a quick exit.

"Clark, I'm afraid I have to tell you something. I met someone

new and I think it is over between the two of us." Lana had just

spoken the last thing Clark had ever thought he would hear past

her lips.

"I don't understand, Lana. I thought you loved me and

understood me," Clark said stunned as if he had been shot.

" I do, Clark, but I don't want to have to deal with your secret

anymore. I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulder when

I am with hoping that no one is going to see anything they're not

supposed to. After Chloe's death last year I realized that your secret is

deadly and I don't want to have to leave with it any longer." Lana said

and then walked out the door leaving a broken hearted Clark behind.

End of Dream

**That is the end of chapter 7. Please review!**

**Love, **

**annie6857**


	8. Chapter Eight

-1**I think I might finally be getting a real feel for how I want this story to go. Thanks for the reviews!! I like to hear from u all!**

"Clark, are you okay? Ya kinda spaced on me there for awhile."

Lois said as she shook Clark a little to get him out of his trance.

"Yeah, just a bad memory I haven't thought about in awhile,"

Clark said realizing that he was worried about his secret would do to

Jimmy and eventually Lois and his son Jason.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lois said wanting to be there for Clark

if he needed her to be.

"Its okay. It was a long time ago. I guess Jimmy coming and

asking for advice yesterday made me think about it again." Clark

replied and immediately regretted giving the reporter in Lois an

opening.

" Are we talking about girl bad memories? As in the never once

saw going out on a date Clark Kent bad memories?" Lois was surprised

Clark had ever had a girlfriend problems.

"Yeah, my high school and college sweetheart," Clark said then

immediately stood up. " I think we start heading towards the hospital.

It is 9:15 and I want to get there a little early. Maybe talking to talking

to some of the hospital staff we'll be able to learn more about the

hermit known as Mr. Robert Downing."

"Clark, don't even think about trying to get out of this

conversation so easily! You are going to tell about this sweetheart

of yours who broke your heart. Unless you want me to find out by

doing research." Lois said knowing it was underhanded thing to do

Clark would definitely so not to have Lois poking around his past.

"Lois, that isn't fair. How about a compromise? I'll tell you

about my hiatus from the Planet." Clark said not it wasn't a

compromise but a way to try and get Lois to let go of this bone.

"Kent, you know that isn't a compromise but a diversion tactic.

You are not getting off the hook that easy. How about this you tell me

about your sweetheart and I'll tell you about mine?" Lois said hoping

he would tell her.

"All right, I will at dinner tomorrow night. But now we really have

to go to our interview with Mr. Downing," Clark said leading the way to

the elevator.

"I'll hold you to that, Clark," Lois called as she hurried to get her

purse and coat from her desk.

At the hospital

Clark and Lois once again made their way to the Rehab floor.

Clark immediately noticed the commotion which he had been hearing

since they had entered the hospital was coming from this floor.

Nurses, physical therapists, and others in uniform seemed to be

franticly searching for something or may someone.

**That's all for now, but if u want more please review!!! I really am thinking about stopping to post this story if I don't start getting more feedback.**

**Love**

**annie6857**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Alright, I haven't really gotten the reviews I would have like, but do have a lot of hits. I am revising so of my earlier chapters be sure to check those out. **

"Excuse me, ma'am, but can we be of any assistance? " Clark asked a somewhat

frazzled charge nurse as she passed.

"Not unless you've seen Mr. Downing," She replied and hurried on whatever her

errand was.

" Oh, great. Are interviewee is AWOL," Lois said exasperatedly, " What do you think

we should do now?"

" We should probably just get out of these people way and do some research at the

Planet." Clark answered hating that they had hit a brick wall, but knowing they would

just be in the way here.

Later at the Planet

"Clark have you found anything of use on those videos ?" Lois asked a hunched over

Clark.

"Just that the power was cut and when it returned the rocks where missing." Clark

discouragement was evident in his voice.

" Well, why don't we go get some lunch together and get our minds off this story for

a hour or so." Lois said and stood to get her coat.

" All right. Lorenzo's?" Clark said and followed Lois out the door taking that as a yes.

Later at Lorenzo's

After Clark and Lois had been seated Lois decided it was time for her to found out

about Clark's failed love affair. She wanted to be tactful, but knew her curiosity

would always make her sound the least bit tactful. Might as well get to the point she

thought.

"Clark, I know you said you'd tell me about the girl that Jimmy's question brought

back so clearly tomorrow night at dinner. I think it would probably be good

conversation for lunch because I doubt Jason will want to hear about it and patience

has never been one of virtues."

Clark looked into Lois' curiosity filled eyes and felt compelled to tell her, "Her name

was Lana Lane and she was the girl that I thought was the one. She was my first

love and we had relationship that was first built without complete trust………

**I shall leave off there and hope for reviews to continue. I know it is a cliff hanger, but want your input how it should continue.**

**annie6857**


	10. Chapter 10

-1**All right. Here is the deal; I kind of forgot to update my story. I was also very discouraged by lack of reviews however I have nothing to do so I decided to stop reading FanFics and work on my Superman story. **

**Disclaimer: U already know the deal I'm poor! All characters that are not my own belong to the creators of Superman over the years.**

_Flashback from the last chapter to remind you what was going on:_

_Clark looked into Lois' curiosity filled eyes and felt compelled to tell her, "Her name_

_was Lana Lane and she was the girl that I thought was the one. She was my first_

_love and we had relationship that was first built without complete trust………_

Clark knew it would be easier to go ahead and tell her he was Superman at the same time.

Thinking of the failed relationship with Lana only made Clark more hesitant to tell Lois the

truth. Clark realized that now would probably the best time and he wanted to know that he

could help Jason deal with his powers if they became prominent. Clark took a deep breath and

began to tell Lois why his relationship with Lana had failed.

This entire space of deep thought had Lois worried she might have made the wrong

descision to bring Lana Lang up. As Lois was getting ready to let Clark of the hook, he began to

speak.

" My parents had taught me to be careful of whom I trusted to extent I had very few friends. Those friends I did had felt very left out and Lana was one of those friends. We started

to hang out more and eventually fell in love. Unforutnately I couldn't explain everything that

was happening to me to her so most of the time she felt I didn't love her enough. You probably

wondering what would a hick from Smallville, Kansas possibly have to hide. I'm getting to it and

believe me its probably worse than what you're thinking. Lana and I started to pull apart and I

like I was being pulled in half. Wanting to respect what my parents thought was right and

wanting to be able to Lana everything so I wouldn't loose her. Lana finally came to the decision

that I didn't love her enough and she was leaving. In moment I wish I would have thought before

I spoke I told her."

Clark stopped in the middle of this diatribe to look Lois and in the eyes. He was hoping

that this woman wouldn't run from him or even turn on him.

Lois noticed Clark seemed to want to tell her the secret that had destroyed his

relationship, but didn't know whether he could trust her.

"Clark, I think you are great guy and an even better friend who I take for granted. I want

you to know that whatever you tell me stays between us. I take my friends' confidence in my

ability to keep a secret very seriously," Lois said then added, " My dad was right I could have

been a lawyer."

"Lois, I trust you. It's just this secret that I have kept all of my life is one that cannot be

Broadcasted. I have ruined more friendships because of it and only one person I told who

supposedly love me used it against me. Lois, you have to promise me to listen to this very

carefully and think before you blurt anything out." Clark had this inkling on the back of his neck

that even though the restaurant was empty and he couldn't hear close enough to hear it that

maybe he should wait to tell Lois.

Clark however felt that if he waited any longer he would lose his nerve. Clark once again

weighed the pros and cons in his head. Deciding the pros far outweighed the cons he began yet

again.

" Lois, the secret that tore Lana and I apart is the fact I'm not human……….

**Again I'll leave this at a cliffhanger. Review!!! I will probably update soon.**

**Review REVIEW!!!! Push that purple button! The BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME! Okay I'm done badgering.**

**annie6857**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I haven't updated this story in forever! Two years to be exact, and a good friend of mine,_but-she-answered-Excelsior_, reminded me I really need to update this story so here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story that pertain to Superman. The characters belong to the creators of the Superman myth over the years. I am merely borrowing them and plan to return as I found them or maybe with just a little wear.**

Clark however felt that if he waited any longer he would lose his nerve. Clark once again weighed the pros and cons in his head. Deciding the pros far outweighed the cons he began yet again.

"Lois, the secret that tore Lana and I apart is the fact I'm not human. I, Clark Kent, Daily Planet reporter, am in fact a Kryptonian."

That statement seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back if Lois' face was any indication- a face that at first looked puzzled turned to anger in a manner of minutes.

"CLARK KENT! I can't believe you decided to tease me at a moment like this. I really thought that you valued me enough of as a friend to not poke fun at my feelings for Superman. Feelings I know that you know I have because you have been my confidante through all of this. Do you honestly think this is funny? You are no more Kryptonian than I am. I don't see you running around at warp speed or catching girls falling to their death. In fact I don't think I've seen you wear red, blue, and yellow together. I suppose next you are going to tell me that you are in fact, Superman."

Clark was so stunned by Lois' outburst he couldn't stop her before she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant. This conversation had gone so completely haywire it left him unable to move and barely able to think coherently. Lois Lane, the Daily Planet's star reporter, had in fact discovered the secret of the century by pure indignation.

**I know that this isn't an entire chapter, but I think it is a good place to stop for now. I hope you enjoy what I wrote. Feel free to review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge to _but-she-answered-Excelsior_ :P) . I promise it won't be another two years before I update again.**

**See ya next time,**

**annie6857**


End file.
